


【马俊】成人关系【下】

by biegaosuyoushou



Category: biegaosuyoushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biegaosuyoushou/pseuds/biegaosuyoushou





	【马俊】成人关系【下】

黄仁俊未着寸缕趴在床边拿着手机回消息，也不知道今天李楷灿又发什么疯，按在镜子前干了两次不说，

后来清洗的时候又被压在浴缸边上慢条斯理地干了许久，被李楷灿抱到床上的时候，黄仁俊的小腿甚至还在因为持久的高潮而微微发颤。

饶是两人早已熟悉彼此的身体，也捱不住今天如此激情，

肌肉酸痛到不行，后穴也因为高频次的抽插烧到无法平躺，只能趴着才好受些。

后背上的布满了星星点点的吻痕，指印，刚被拓上去的绯红色印记在白皙的皮肤上尤其显眼，而且色情。

偏偏身体的主人毫无自觉，把自己整个身躯都暴露在外，脸上还是一副无所谓的样子，糅合在一起，格外淫糜。

 

 

李楷灿从浴室出来看到的就是这个场景，

眉毛一挑，忍不住的口哨声就从嘴边溜出，

被狠狠瞪了一眼，高潮后还带着余韵的瞪眼显然没什么威慑力，李楷灿耸了耸肩，顺带着再给小祖宗盖上被子。

黄仁俊被轰到床内侧，小心翼翼的换成了躺的姿势，

“你今天抽的哪门子疯，有气别找我发”

李楷灿撇了下嘴，不置可否，只是把胳膊伸到黄仁俊脖子后面让他枕着，

手指有一搭没一搭的摸着锁骨处的红痕，黄仁俊感受着那处皮肤被轻碰的触感，心里想着李马克这个疯子。

 

 

三天前的订婚宴上，说来可笑，黄仁俊本人的订婚宴，才第一次见到自己的订婚对象，李马克。

了不起，流落在外的私生子，一朝被领回，瞬间翻身做主人。

不像自己，同样是私生子，却只能当做物品被献上，也得亏还有张好的皮囊，不然怕是连做被交易的物品都没有资格。

宴会上，黄仁俊被父亲领着来到李马克面前，举着酒杯抬起眼打量了一下自己的未婚夫，脸上快速挂上虚假的客套笑容打招呼。

内心暗自估量，挺拔的身材，一身贴合的正式西装，还带着宛如文人的金丝边眼镜，温和的笑容从未消失或减退。

 

看起来倒是一副温文尔雅的绅士样子，可在座的哪个演戏不是一把好手，都是人模狗样，道貌岸然，就连自己也是其中一份子，不是吗。

心中虽是不屑，面上却未显露半分，程序化的走完整个宴会流程，借着不胜酒力的说法，避开了回主家，带着解脱般的意味快速去了楼上套房。

 

 

 

围着浴巾从浴室湿漉漉的出来，一抬眼便看见坐在沙发上的李马克。

李马克听见声音，将目光从杂志上移开，上下扫视着黄仁俊的身体，发出了“哇呜”的一声赞叹。

被仿佛物品估价的眼神打量让黄仁俊感到恼怒及不安，皱着眉头发问，

 

 

“你是怎么进来的?”

 

 

李马克手撑着下巴，听到问题后歪了下脑袋，手指朝着茶几方向的虚空处轻点了几下，

 

“我吗，这不得感谢下，你...哦不好意思，我们的爸爸了吗”

 

黄仁俊看了眼房卡，内心暗骂那个蠢男人，

献殷勤，未免也太操之过急的把自己送到李马克床上。

 

黄仁俊眯了眯眼，心里明白今天是逃不过去了，总归是要来临的。

放松警惕的姿态，下巴维扬，恢复了漫不经心的样子，“去床上”。

 

李马克却坐在沙发上没有丝毫起身的意思，甚至向后又靠了靠，

“还不明白吗，黄家少爷，今天，是我说了算”

就知道，这个男的人前装作一副绅士模样，人后和自己猜的一模一样，

“那您说了算，您说”

李马克像是有点没想到黄仁俊这么轻易的就接了下去，微微笑了下，

 

 

“过来，帮我口”

黄仁俊顺从的走上前，在李马克两腿之间跪下，一只手时轻时重的揉捏着裆部，

另一只手缓慢的扯开皮带，拉下拉链，脱下裤子，露出紧裹着巨物的黑色内裤。

黄仁俊没有急着脱掉它，而是摆弄着内裤，让红色顶端探出内裤边沿。

黄仁俊伸出舌头轻舔着顶端 时不时绕着马眼打转，手上按压着被包裹的囊袋，眼睛却是向上直勾勾的盯着李马克的脸。

 

李马克伸出手指绕着黄仁俊刚烫的卷发尾打转，自己性器被舔弄的感觉委实不错，在性爱中几乎不开口的李马克心情甚好，“继续”。

 

拉下黑色内裤，李马克的东西终于显露全貌，整根充血，比黄仁俊想象的还要粗，轻敲了下肉棒。

黄仁俊再度靠近，慢慢将柱身含进了嘴里，小心地吮吸着，舔舐着，温暖感包容了肉棒，马眼还被不断吸吮轻舔。

李马克发出了低低的喘息，手指穿梭在黄仁俊的发间，抚摸着黄仁俊的头。

脚微微一抬踩住了黄仁俊的性器，带着调戏感觉的左右拨弄、轻踩，很快就站立了起来。

 

 

李马克的脚却撤了下来，突然的空虚使得黄仁俊下身难耐，却又被李马克的手掌轻按无法停下动作。

黄仁俊看着根部微缩的毛发，涌上了一阵略带报复的恶趣味，忍不住的伸手狠扯了一下。

 

放在他脑袋上的手一顿，使劲把他往肉棒上一压，

猝不及防，几乎全部长度都被吞进嘴里，

龟头顶着喉咙，刺激的黄仁俊发出呜呜的声音，喉咙忍不住地吞咽，却带给肉棒更爽快的感觉。

头被死按的来了几次深喉，黄仁俊感觉他都要窒息了，头被扯着头发猝然拎起。

刚站起来的黄仁俊就被李马克推搡着倒在了床上，

李马克脸上的眼镜也被摘掉，带着狼性的眼神毫无顾忌的射出，身上仅有的一件浴巾被随手扯掉扔在一边。

 

 

黄仁俊根本没有时间回神，双腿就被李马克用手粗暴的打开大张着，

从床头拿出一管全新的润滑液，开了盖子直接挤了一堆在黄仁俊臀间。

 

李马克趴跪在黄仁俊身上，指腹绕着黄仁俊的乳尖打转，时不时再轻拧一把，

另一只手的手指早已插进小穴中，在里面不停抽动，感受着穴肉一点一点被拓开。

 

黄仁俊被前戏弄得双眼迷蒙，嘴里止不住的低吟，

李马克却等不及慢慢加入手指让黄仁俊适应，迅速把还带着透明液体的手指拔出。

将等待许久的巨物往流着淫水的小穴一寸一寸埋进去，

 

虽然前面做了扩张，但才一进去，就听到黄仁俊猝地发出了一声高昂的呻吟，

体会着肉棒被穴肉包裹挤压的感觉，李马克不待黄仁俊适应，便难耐地快速疯狂抽动起来，

 

一下一下将肉棒钉到深处，没有丝毫技巧可言的直撞穴肉中心，连带着臀肉被囊袋不停拍打，甚至泛出了粉红色。

 

没有几下就把黄仁俊操得带出了哭腔，

 

 

“恩...不要了......慢...慢点.....太快了.....嗯啊”

 

 

连着操干了十几下的李马克欲望暂时得到了舒缓，逐渐放慢了节奏，

把黄仁俊的两腿分的更开，托起来，一边亲吻着黄仁俊的锁骨，一边让黄仁俊坐在自己怀里，把他深深压在自己的肉棒上，

性器瞬间被镶嵌到最深处，不用动作龟头就已经顶到了敏感点。

 

 

“太深了，太深.....恩啊啊...不行了...真的不....啊啊”

 

“可以的，宝贝你最棒了”

 

 

说完，李马克把黄仁俊往自己的性器上狠狠一按，又开始重重的猛撞，噗呲的水声混合着啪啪声充盈了整个房间。

黄仁俊只能用手胡乱的拍着李马克的背，头也无力地枕在李马克的肩上，发出胡乱的呻吟，

而两条白皙的长腿顿时没了力气，从男人的腰上滑落，只能跟随着李马克的节奏，任由硬邦邦的肉棍在松软的小穴里为非作歹。

 

李马克托着黄仁俊的屁股上下，黄仁俊的臀肉又翘又结实，

手放在上面都能感觉到黄仁俊因不停吞吐肉棒而刺激微颤的肌肉跳动，引诱着李马克用宽厚的手掌握着臀尖色情的揉捏。

黄仁俊的小穴经过长时间的操弄变的又稣又软，

李马克突然在里面发狠的抽插起来，插得黄仁俊完全抑制不住自己的声音，声音不断提高的淫叫。

 

胀的快要爆炸的性器将小穴撑得满满当当，快速在黄仁俊身体里进出，

像失掉人性的野兽，来自本能的欲望包裹着两人一起达到高潮，液体从一人身体到达另一人身体深处，

同时李马克狠狠咬上黄仁俊的锁骨，刺激黄仁俊发出了又爽又痛的声音。

 

李马克低喘着将性器从小穴中拔出，还发出了啵的一声，听到的李马克莫名觉得好笑的拍了拍黄仁俊的屁股还扯着穴肉揉捏了几下，

 

“宝贝，你可真棒，都要死在你身上了”

 

 

 

 

“嘶！你干嘛”

 

正想的出神的黄仁俊，乳尖被李楷灿拧掐着疼的回了神，

“吃醋嘛，李马克都能在你锁骨上留那么重的印了，我就玩下还没上嘴就不让了，吃醋死了”

 

 

 

嘁，吃醋

 

 

 

成人关系而已。


End file.
